


Inevitable

by Jellomellow



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Character Death, Criminal Masterminds, Eventual Smut, Lemon, Light Angst, Loyalty, M/M, Not Happy, Passion, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellomellow/pseuds/Jellomellow
Summary: Their meeting was inevitable, their passion was undeniable. in a world where Asami had lost everything family and friends. he is now ready to conquer Sion and maybe a beauty along with that. set in an AU
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Capture

All characters from viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei.

Asami stood at his balcony and stared directly across. A dark building loomed across the horizon. He had been contemplating his options until yesterday that was when he had lost it. From a very young age he had been alone. He had lost everyone growing up, his mom, his dad, almost everyone and yesterday had been the last blow.  
He faced the sky, his transformation had completed. He was not a white lotus anymore, he was dark to the core. He dialled a number into his phone and waited for the caller to pick up.

“Boss we have completed everything, I have arranged all the projects and checked our list. Yesterday I found an email from Sion Corporation, the director has agreed to give you a stable position he think you will be of great value to him. What are your orders sir? ” Kirishima questioned through the phone.

“Tell him that we will meet him tomorrow and let him know we will be there by 10 am. I hope you can arrange a ride Kirishima, this is very important for us once I get that position I  
will be able to stabilize myself then we start. I am so glad this opportunity found its way to me. Sion will fall into our hands now.” Asami replied, hanging up.

Sion corporations had always been that dark building everyone knew about, not even the government could do anything about it. But lately the company had been growing weak. People started getting away with things done against them, maybe it was because of that agency that rose up and picked the government clean off any infiltrators and he Asami was about to change that. He was ready to find a base and grow powerful, so powerful that everybody would have that prick of fear when talking to him, maybe even his best friend and agent Kirishima. He was power hungry. Looking at Sion he licked his lips.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 am, Monday

“Good morning Asami sama, we are delighted to have you here.” A man stepped aside and opened the large doors of the conference room. He stepped inside and gestured forward. “Make yourself comfortable sir, the director hold you in respect. You might have to wait a while the board will be here shortly.” With that he left the empty conference hall to Kirishima and Asami. “Looks like this board lacks discipline and the board, they look like they have not met each other in a while.” Asami said as he swept a finger across the table and blew of the dust. Two flustered woman shuffled into the room after the seeing the bewitching young man. Without saying a word they started cleaning.

5 minutes later the room started filling in. A blonde man with hair reaching his neck, walked in with the perfect suit. After looking at Asami his gaze lingered for a while and Asami shot him a smile to which he responded well. This one looks fun to play with Asami thought. As he continued to fall deeper into thought he felt a nudge. He sat upright and looked about. The room had started filling up now the only chair left was the director’s seat.  
Everyone stood up and one could hear a pin drop as the director walked in. Asami stood up and his eyes widened and zeroed upon a figure. No, not the director but a beauty that walked next to him. Kirishima noticed his wild hungry gaze and felt sorry for the person who was to be a victim to it.

“Asami” came a jovial voice. The director smiled at him and everyone took a seat. “Sit down here. Sakazaki move aside and let him sit here. Everyone, this is your new CEO who just passed all of my conditions and won my trust without even the need of our meeting” Asami tore his hungry gaze from the beauty and looked at the director. He smiled and sat in the place the black haired man previously occupied, so close to the beauty who was standing behind the director.

“Welcome Asami, meet my most trusted team.” Said the director. They do not look very trustworthy, do they? Thought Asami. “This is my guard Suoh Kazumi” the director said while pointing at the blonde giant who stood to the right of the director. Well he could be of use to me thought Asami. “And this beauty over here is my assistant Takaba Akihito” said the director while staring at Akihito. 

Akihito smiled at Asami politely, he looked like he was used to the gazes and stares from the people around him. Asami swept his gaze across the room and memorized the faces of those who stared at Akihito the way he did. Hate glimmered in his eyes but he was not a major player yet he could not lay a hand on that beauty, he will have to wait.

Now I have two things, this company and that beauty he said as he looked over at the beauty, his ears deaf to the world.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akihito had come a long way to reach the position he was in now. It had been so hard to get the agency to assign him on this task. He had now successfully infiltrated Sion, now all he had to do was make it fall. Thinking about this he smiled politely at the new man recruited by the director. As he looked at that man he felt burnt. Those molten gold eyes looked like they could see into a person and unearth what they hid from the light. He suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine and immediately felt the need to warn his mates about this new guy. Akihito did not trust, no, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	2. Eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei

“Oof Aki, I do not think I can do this anymore.” Said takato. 

“What? Why so sudden takato. Did not all of us agree to working for the agency? We have to do this to help our country. We need to bring Sion down, every day I keep meeting new people who I do not trust, especially yesterday at that board meeting we haven’t had in ages. This man Asami Ryuichi he won the trust of director Watanabe just like that, even I was not able to do that you know.” Akihito said “Aki listen, you know Yui and I, we have decided to get married and I ……, and I do not want to be involved in this anymore. I have to protect my new wife and everything that comes with it. I talked about this with Kou and he agrees with me. I am sorry, of course we are best friends, right.” Said Takato, looking faintly emotional.

“Wow man I am so proud of you, I did not see that coming.” Akihito did, he did see that coming. Yui and Takato had been dating for the longest time and he had never seen somebody so in love like Takato had been. He felt so happy but he also felt scared, scared for his friend the agency did not look like it would just let Takato get away with deserting them after 5 years, but head would understand he assured himself.

“I will explain to the agency just meet up with me on that day. Hmm… and before you get married you, Kou and I should go out for a bachelor’s party.” “Yea... We should, thanks Aki I got to go now but thank you. I knew you would understand me. Next month you and I are paying boss a visit.” Said a flustered Takato giving Akihito a giant bear hug, he then proceeded to open the door and walk out. He did not notice the shadow that had emerged from behind the door.

“Hmm….. Looks like takato found his happily ever after” muttered Akihito as he stared out of the only window in the room.

“Need help with that talking to boss thing.” Came a voice from behind Akihito as his head snapped up.

“You, what are you doing here?” Akihito hissed at the reflection on the window. “I was just passing by and accidently heard the directors most delicate and trusted assistant conspiring. What do I do? I step in to help. Aren’t that benevolent of me.?” Asami sneered. He leaned against the doorframe and waited for the beauty to make his decision. “I… I…” Akihito stuttered, then giving up questioned through gritted teeth, “What do you want?”

“Wow so we are making a deal now. Okay. What do you plan on giving to me? ” Asami asked playing with his hands. Of course Asami being Asami did have some perverted ideas he wanted to implement but now was too early.

“Anything…. Anything in my reach. What does it take for you to zip it?” Akihito replied fuming. What was this new bastard going to make him do? How far could this man stoop? Thought Akihito as he pointedly stared at the window, afraid to turn back.

This beauty sure is headstrong thought Asami. His desire to capture this beauty grew but now is not the time he reminded himself. But still Takaba Akihito, Asami had to possess this one, but his loyalty was also important before he could strike.

“I would like to keep this power over you with me.” Asami said. “What? What are you planning? I knew you could not be trusted… no, it is my fault I should have been careful” Akihito turned around and for the first time faced Asami head on.

“Whoa both views are worth looking at” Asami sneered as he pointed at Akihito, “you heard what I said, I will think about it, but for now I hold this power over you. Final.” Hearing this Akihito was startled, “Pervert, he hissed.”

“Maybe. That reminds me the director wants you to accompany Kirishima and I to understand where our footholds in the government our weak” Asami said. This brat sure did win the trust of the director, look at him he knows almost everything about Sion then what holds him back from running to this so called agency for the government.

“Fine. Now that I have to trust you with my life. Follow me. We meet the director first.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Director Watanabe says first thing tomorrow morning. Meet me at 9 tomorrow morning at the Screamin' Beans café.” Akihito said hanging up with Kirishima. That café was dope he was going to miss it after leaving Sion. Anyways I have to warn Kou thought Akihito.

“Hey Aki, what’s up?” Kou voice came in followed by a lot of noise. “What are you doing you idiot.” Hissed Akihito.

“Nothing much. Just having fun at Fixer.” Kou said “Hey babe. Watchya doing tonight?”

“Wow Kou, stop flirting and get out of there. I have to talk to you about something.” Akihito said getting impatient.

Aki is rarely so serious, something must be up. Kou thought as he found his way through the multitude of dancing bodies.

“So what happened?” Kou questioned, feeling a bad premonition.

“I was to careless. The new CEO Asami Ryuichi, he heard me talking to Takato. Now he says I owe him a favour. I really do not know what to do.”

Kou froze and stood rooted to the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. I can't tell you why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters from viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei

“Aki.. Aki you okay. Oh my god, should I come there now. I knew this was not a good idea. Shit I should have thought this through before I told takato to come meet you and when he should…..” Kou burst through the phone.

“Hey Kou. I’m fine don’t worry. I can manage you don’t have to worry about me. I just understood the importance of completing what I was sent to do faster.” Akihito said trying to calm his friend down. 

“What is it? What do you have left to do in Sion? Don’t you know whatever we need to know? I never understood why you kept hanging on to Sion. What is it that you still need to get done? Getting rid of that rubbish director is not our job, boss will take care of that. Leave Aki I beg of you. God, I’m so messed up right now.” Kou cried, panic rising.

“No Kou, I can’t leave yet, there is something else I have to complete. Don’t pester me. I just want you to keep Takato, his family and yourself safe. I don’t believe that man, Asami Ryuichi. Resign from Sion, only I’m needed for the rest. Boss did mention that before.” Akihito said, his mood fluctuating.

“Damn it. I knew I was right from the beginning. We should not have joined the agency or gotten involved with the Sion sector. Why Aki? You still haven’t answered this question from day one. I want to know. Why are we involved in this? Why are you? Is there something you need, why won’t you tell me?” Kou fumed scratching his head. He was irritated, Akihito was his best friend he never kept anything from him or Takato. Only Sion, Aki never told him the real reason behind him wanting to get assigned to Sion. The shit he did to get boss to agree, sometimes Kou could not help but feel that Aki should have been less foolhardy.

“Kou resign, just listen to me, it won’t harm you. I have scars that plead for blood. Leave me to it. I will tell you Kou and when I do you will be one of the first. Not now, everything has its time. Wait.” Akihito said. Now he was impatient. Sometimes he wished people would stop questioning his reasons.  
“Oh it won’t kill me but if you don’t take care it will kill you. Gah… at this point I don’t care. Shut up, I am not resigning, hear me NOT. Takato is a different case. I need a drink. Fuck” Kou raged banging on the metal lamppost.

“Clam down Kou. Fine don’t resign but I won’t be in touch with you for a while. Got to watch my back. After I deal with my problems and that new idiot we all will go get a drink. Good night Kou and take care of yourself.” Akihito said, hanging up without waiting for a reply. He suddenly felt very guilty.

“Fuck that idiot.” Kou said as he walked towards the bar. Why did he feel like the day they would drink together would never come?

“Good night to the hell I built for myself” Akihito muttered before closing his eyes. Tomorrow was going to have more surprises ready for himself.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That one sure is feisty.” Asami said staring at the skyline of the city in front of him. It was better from the view he was used to from the balcony of his one story apartment.

“What boss? Is it that Takaba you were staring at during the board meeting?” Kirishima asked lifting his head from the documents before him.

“Yea. I saw him today when that trash sent me looking for his ‘beautiful assistant who was missing’ to put it the way he said it. That boy, he has many things going on but he also has skills if we are able to reach out to him and get him to be loyal to us….” Asami said looking over at Kirishima.

“Skills in bed? Was not that what you were thinking about?” question Kirishima, cocking his eyebrows.

“You know me well, you really do.” Asami laughed sinking into silence.

That boy had so much about him. He had things that kept him in Sion and he seemed to work for that damned agency that protects the people and helps the government. Protects the people alright, by driving them to insanity and killing them of. Takaba Akihito, that boy seemed like he went through a lot and with experience came knowledge. If Akihito had suffered to get to where he was now he might not be an insufferable fool who wants a taste of life. Also he was beautiful, thinking of Akihito, Asami’s blood started boiling and his pupils dilated in lust. There weren’t many things he wanted but when he wanted to possess something... he would have it

With these thoughts in mind he chugged down his wine.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:40 am, Wednesday

“Good morning Yukio, one hot chocolate please.” Akihito said dropping into a booth in screamin’ beans. “Yosh! One hot chocolate coming right up” said Yukio smiling at Takaba. 

Akihito waved back and asked “You look like you are in high spirits today.” “Hmm…. Do I seem like it then maybe I am” Yukio giggled like a madman and dropped into the seat next to Akihito. “Taichi finally agreed to us living together.” “What? That is amazing! Now that I think about it everyone around me is finding there happily ever after, just me” Akihito mumbled towards the end. Taichi was Yukio’s boyfriend of 5 years.

“Hnnn… maybe that gentleman over there might get you laid.” Giggling like a teenage girl Yukio grabbed the hot chocolate from one of his colleagues and placed on his table “Enjoy!” he then proceeded to skip away.

“What?” Akihito said turning as red as boiling octopus. Turning back he saw a fuming Asami walking towards the table followed by a Megane, who was pushing his glasses upwards. Who managed to tick him off so early in the morning? Then Yukio’s words replayed in his head and he could not help but turn redder.  
\------------

What was that idiot blushing so much for Asami thought. He’d been enjoying Akihito’s morning routine until that damned brat said something and Akihito started blushing not stop. Fuming, Asami made a beeline to Akihito’s table before he could lose himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. do tell me how i can improve, your advise will help me


	4. The Especiarias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei

“G…Good morning.” Akihito stuttered as Asami pulled out a chair and dropped into it, Kirishima who was way politer muttered a quiet excuse me and sat down next to him

“Would you like anything, Asami Sama?” Kirishima asked, looking directly at him. “A drink… black coffee, no sugar.” Asami said, staring pointedly at Takaba who had his head down blushing.

WTF. Just what was going on? Thought Kirishima as he stood up, shaking his head and made his way to the counter. Was this Asami’s new prey? Now what?

“So, when are we meeting those officials? Or do I have to sit through you slacking while on duty.” Asami stated, looking royally pissed for some reason. 

Hearing this Akihito’s head shot up “What? I am not slacking. Let me tell you, I have our schedule right here. I was merely listening to my friend whose boyfriend has agreed to them living together, nothing else. Now as soon as you are done we will leave and meet these officials. We may get an assignment after that. We have to get to your duties faster and then you can fully take over the position that was assigned to you.”

“I see. Kirishima lets leave.” saying so Asami got up and turned around to leave then turning around as if he remembered something he said, “Lead the way, my lady.” Bowing while doing so. “Trying to be the gentleman I see. NOT WORKING.” Akihito said haughtily. Who was he lying to? Asami was the perfect image of a gentleman. Smirking, Asami walked after the storming Akihito and a Kirishima who had expected the whole situation ran after Asami with the coffee. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the blonde giant, Suoh give him a pitiful glance. A laughing director Watanabe who seemed to have walked that way, stood in front of Suoh with his hands in his pockets.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 am, Wednesday, The Wit by Tropicana

“This way, the team is present at table 5 at The Especiarias, 3rd floor.” Akihito said as they left the limousine at The Wit by Tropicana, a supposed fancy hotel, Akihito just felt that the name was stupid. What in the world was The Wit, whose take on elegance was that.

“Hmm… I can’t wait.” Asami muttered while staring at the bubble butt that was walking gracefully in front of him. Looking at him Kirishima only wanted to face palm himself. “Asami sama you stay focused for once you can look all you want somewhere else, Not Here.” He whispered, nudging Asami’s elbow. ”Huh… yea, yea I’m not going to look” Asami said, not taking his eyes off for even a second. Without even trying Kirishima gave up. This was hopeless.

They walked into The Especiarias and Akihito lead them to a table with two men sitting around. Seeing Akihito the both of them stood and a third came running from the back. The same blonde who smiled at him during the board meeting.

“This is the team. Director Watanabe looks like he lacks a dictionary.” Asami said, scoffing. “No, this is because of the agency.” Akihito said shooting Asami a worried look. Every time he mentioned the agency, Akihito felt that his life was on the line. Surprisingly, Asami did not even look his way instead he was looking at…. SUDOH SHUU, what was he doing here?

“Do not look at me like that Takaba, I am just here to accompany Asami Sama and meet his needs” Sudoh then proceeded to stare at Asami like a five year old who was offered candy.

“I am sorry.” Akihito said and pretend that he could not see Sudoh hanging onto Asami’s left arm. From his angle it looked like Asami was carrying Sudoh which could be possible because of that rock hard body under that shirt…. Wait, what? What was he thinking about? Clearing his throat, Akihito hastily pointed at the two, now disgusted, gentlemen and said “Asami sama this is Chief Prosecutor Kuroda Shinji and that is the General Kato Eiji.”

A yelp echoed through the restaurant as Sudoh fell, looks like he was hanging onto Asami. “Kuroda, you. Hah so we both ended up in this business.” Asami said while sneering at the chief prosecutor. “I am not surprised meeting you here Ryuichi. You have no other place to go to when you are shrouded by darkness.” Kuroda replied. Holy moly did that man just call Asami by his first name. WTH even that dumb megane who followed Asami everywhere did not do that. What were they to each other? Akihito thought.

“Maybe.” Asami sneered he then turned to the damsel in distress who was still lying on the floor, looking for his prince charming to help him get to his feet. “Here, let me help you.”  
“Oh thank you, what a gentleman.” Sudoh said, giggling. Wow, Akihito thought as he cringed what the hell was that?

“So as I was saying these gentleman constitute director Watanabe’s ‘Instant remedy’ I hope you can work with them.” Akihito said “Now before we stand out more than we do, can we all settle down.” With this Akihito could not help but shoot Sudoh a look. His ‘Damsel in distress’ act had disturbed everyone. Wait, wow! Sudoh was officially back to clinging onto Asami. Did that man have no shame?

“So, can anyone tell me what I have to do.” Asami requested looking at the men around him. Ooh and while you do so, can you get this clingy idiot off me? Asami’s heart sang, as he shot a look at Sudoh, who did not seem to get the hint. What a dolt.

“Huh.. Your job... um... befriend them and” Akihito said hurriedly as he pulled out his notepad, he had been busy staring at the new couple sitting opposite to him

“And dominate and control some major players of the government.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.


	5. Forgetting the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei

“Ryuichi tell me why you are here?” Kuroda questioned as closed the door of the private lounge he had requested. Sudou looked like he wanted to follow them in there but thanks to  
Asami’s death stare he had left his perch, Asami’s arm to be more specific and walked away haughtily. This was one of the reasons he was really thankful to Asami, for sending him away, Sudoh made him nauseous, like really, it took all of his control to not throw up but that did not deny the fact that Sudou was a professional.

“Can’t I be wherever I want to be?” Asami questioned back. Good lord Asami had not changed, thought Kuroda. “Listen up Ryuichi, you know what I am talking about, now answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?”

“I am here to take Sion down.” Asami said, straightforward and precise. “Thank god, I would have been surprised if I heard another answer from your mouth.” Kuroda said as he breathed out calmly.

“How would this help you Kuroda? If I remember right you broke your ties with me 2 years ago.” Asami said. “Ryuichi you lost yourself. That woman tricked you and I had seen that coming. In the end what did that relationship yield just endless pain? Are you happy or are you proud of yourself? Why did you not listen to me? I know what I saw? From what I see now, you are capable, you have a clear target, now all you need to do is work towards it. Hence, I decided that I would work with you. I know your ego will not allow you to accept the fact that I had anticipated that result.” 

“So you say what ended two years ago, stay a part of what happened two years ago.” Asami asked, languidly sitting on the couch in the lounge. “Yes, Ryuichi. Can’t we forget our past and join forces once again today? I am ready to overthrow the current rule over Sion. I believe that Watanabe cannot be trusted. General Kato would gladly follow me and any other official you entice would follow you. We can achieve so much more together, let’s look at the benefits and forge this relationship anew.” Kuroda said.

“Well said Kuroda, well said. You too have not changed. Then I will take my leave, I have a bubble butt to pursue.” Asami declared as he got up to leave.

“TAKABA AKIHITO, I knew it. What are you playing at Asami? That brat belongs to Watanabe.” Kuroda shouted as he turned around from where he stood facing the wall.

“So even you do not know what he is? He has some skills. Every day I find more to admire in him. He would be a nice piece on my board.” Asami said walking out.  
Now what? Thought Kuroda. What did Asami mean by what he just said? He put his head in his hands and tried to contemplate what he was playing at.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So mister Megane. What do you do for that overload Asami?” Akihito asked casually. Kirishima and yours truly were waiting at the reception for His highness to make an appearance. Akihito was, by now, 100% sure that there was something between the both of them.

“Brat, my name is Kirishima Kei, you can call me Kirishima. Now keep quiet and arrange your thoughts. Do you not have things to do for that director?” Kirishima asked.

“’That director’ Mr Kirishima. Show some respect or do you solely work for that ass.” Akihito asked, politely smiling at Kirishima, looking oh so innocent. 

“Yes Takaba, let me clear the air I work solely for Asami Ryuichi.” Kirishima said correcting his posture. As soon as he said that a proud looking Asami walked out of the private lounge, looking all smug. Akihito really wanted to dump something over that perfect face.

“Humph.. Lazy ass. Look whose slacking while on duty now. Walk faster, we have to decide who we are taking over.” Akihito said strutting out of the hotel only trip over the carpet and fall face first onto the floor in front of the many patrons of the hotel. A sharp voice ran across the reception as people turned to look. Asami laughed as he walked over to the Akihito who had his face planted on the ground and butt in the air.

“Look at you all proud and haughty, that’s where you will end up if you don’t respect your elders.” Asami said mockingly as he laced one hand around Akihito’s waist and used the other to grab him around his chest. He exploited this opportunity by holding a grope fest right in front of the entire hotel. When he was done he planted Akihito gently on the floor and gave him a push with his knee, aiming right between his butt.

Watching this, Kirishima felt the sudden urge to bang his head against the wall. He was dying from second hand embarrassment. Without saying a word he walked out of the hotel, vowing to never return this shitty 5 star hotel for the love of his life.

“Shut up idiot” Akihito scream like a brat and ran out of the hotel’s entrance. “Oh no. my baby has grown up so fast.” Asami mocked like a mother from behind. Akihito was so embarrassed he just wanted to go dig a hole and crawl into it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 pm, Wednesday, Akihito's Office

“So, Asami, look here, we have to gather up as many people from the government and bring them onto our side.” Akihito said, stating the obvious.  
Asami was bored. The beauty had been screaming himself hoarse and going against everything Asami had said with a flame in his eye, as if he knew best.

“Yes, yes kitten and who do you propose I start with.” Asami asked smiling politely. “Shut up you idiot.” Akihito fumed.

“We are getting nowhere so I will step in.” Kirishima stated as he stood up from where he had observed everything and had finally gotten tired off.

“See, I think we should try Inspector Harrison first because he is holding an evening party tonight at The Sky. The thing is if you want to meet up with him directly, you need to impress him. He is a really important person in the society, if you can influence him then…”

“Wow Kirishima I have grown some respect for you and now that you mention it my friend had sent me two tickets to his party at the sky for me to take a girl and unwind, but we are three and it is a masquerade.” Akihito said running towards his desk and digging in the pile of junk he had on it.

“Akihito I had ordered a dress I wanted to see you in.” came a voice. Everyone looked up to see an amused Director Watanabe leaning on the doorframe with a cigar hanging of his lips.

“Looks like this is the perfect opportunity”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	6. Stunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters blong to Yamane Ayano sensei

“Director are you satisfied.” A flustered Akihito stumbled out of a room. He was all decked up, with a soft, black gown that had silver linings with a slit up the side exposing a gleaming black heel complete with a silver anklet and an intricately designed silver mask. The mask had black feathers, not much, just right. From his pierced ears hung delicate but simple, long silver earring ending in a black diamond. A lovely silver choker with a solitaire black diamond adorned his neck. To be precise Akihito looked absolutely stunning.

Asami sat atop the chair without the slightest change in facial expression. He was taking in the beauty that was present in front of him. “Is this not a bit too much, Director” piped up Kirishima to which Akihito shot a hopeful look at the Director. Akihito was used to wearing pumps and heels but today he had to dance. He did not want to fall over again.

“Too much, no, today he has to dress to impress. Also my Akihito is used to dressing up like a doll for me.” Said the director as he walked over and helped him put on evening gloves.  
“Now then, I will leave you to strategize and Akihito.” The director said turning over to Akihito, “You look absolutely stunning, do not disappoint me.” With this he promptly walked out.

“That absolute idiot.” Akihito huffed as he dawdled towards the couched and plopped onto it. “This is so tiring. So what did you guys come up with and why are you not ready.” Akihito asked as he looked at Asami. “The Director said that he would send up Asami’s suit. We need something to match what you have put on.” Kirishima replied since Asami looked like he was in deep thought.

In deep thought he was, he was going through everything he had just heard. What was Akihito’s relationship with the director? If they were close then what was Akihito taking about with that boy from yesterday. Asami could not help but seethe with jealousy. He had to win over this idiot before the director could deepen his bond with Akihito. With this is mind, he walked out of the office.

“Come on Asami I don’t look that bad now, do I?” Akihito called after Asami walked out. “Brat” Kirishima said as he got up to follow Asami. “Uh. Will you be joining us Kirishima?” Akihito asked. “No, since I have no partner or ticket but I will me in control from the office and I will monitor the situation. Now brat go put some makeup on and do something to that god dammed hair.” Kirishima said walking out of the room.

“Fine.” Akihito said as he walked out and towards Nana. Nana was a sweet older lady who would touch up anybody on Directors orders. She was used to Akihito and loved to experiment new things on him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nana, I need your help today.” Akihito said as he walked into her private salon in Sion’s left wing. “Aki dear, you look amazing today. What is the occasion?” she asked as he hopped over to Akihito’s side, excited. “Oh Nana a masquerade, Director’s orders. Do you have any idea what I should do with my hair?” asked Akihito.

“Hmm… your hair is natural enough. I will just pat it down. Just let me do everything now go sit down there.”

\-------------------------------------------

“Nana! Wow! Thanks, I really like this look.” Akihito said touching his pitch black lips and admiring himself. “Anything for you Aki dear. Let me look at you now.” She said as she pulled Akihito towards her and admired him.

“Good, now would you like a purse?” Nana asked. “Oh no Nana. I am going to have to leave now. Bye and thank you for everything.” Akihito said. “Oh no dear, no need of thank you’s just enjoy.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Finally, Akihito, look at the time. We have like 10 minutes to discuss and then you are off.” Kirishima bellowed as Akihito walked into the office room. Asami was lounging on the couch looking super elegant yet sexy in a pure black suit with a bit of silver here and there. His hair was held back with only a few strands let down in the front.

“Sorry Kirishima and stop nagging. You try walking in heels and wearing a heavy outfit. I want to see that.” Akihito huffed. “Stop bickering you two.” Asami said as he took a seat behind Akihito’s desk and stared at the both of them.

Akihito looked even more stunning now and at times like these, it made Asami’s desire grow. Right now he really wanted to take Akihito. There was something about this simpleminded, beautiful and feisty youth that Asami found so warm. Asami knew that akihito’s loyalty was questionable. He did not know much about him yet Asami really could not control his heart’s desire.

Kirishima started to recite everything they had to do to win Inspector Harrison over. That guy was important, if they could get to him then they would be able to add a few more officials to the broth. Inspector Harrison also had one shortcoming, his niece. There was a rumour that his niece had been abused by someone close to the agency. This was just confirmed by Kirishima. This could be a formidable weapon to bring him down. How much goodwill could a person have. Goodness, what did Asami have to do with goodness. He belived that it was an useless emotion. If you weren’t ruthless enough, how are you going to protect the things people you love or the worldly things you have to attain. What came after death was not of concern to him. Right now he was living and everything that threatened to touch what was his would be cut down.

“Good night sir, I will see you off now.” Kirishima said as he got up from a chair he had pulled out. “Akihito, Are you ready?” Asami asked.

“Yea, lets bring that douche bag down.” Akihito said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading. I am sorry guys i do not know much about clothes or shoes, so do tell me if something should be changed


	7. Overwhelming Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters from viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei

“Akihito, from here on we act. Just go with the flow and never oppose or contradict any word that comes out of my mouth, understand.” Asami said as he stepped out of their limo and extended a hand to Akihito.

“Whatever you say for now but after this is over I will have my way.” Akihito said accepting the hand and stepping out of the limo. He stepped outside the limo and let the bright lights hit him. The Sky was packed, beautiful women and dashing men gathered around the venue. As the pair took a few steps forward many people turned around to look. All they saw was an absolutely stunning lady clutching the sexiest man of the year around her arm. The pair almost looked sensuous with the atmosphere they spread as they walked.  
Akihito was embarrassed, one of the reasons why he had worn his mask already. As he looked around he saw someone who he never wanted to see. 

Mitsugu Onoda stood next to the entrance with a vulgar woman around him. Most of her body was exposed to people in a way that could lead them astray. From Akihito’s angle she looked like a snake ready to devour her prey. This is a formal masquerade for heaven’s sake, what was this absolute idiot and his obscene woman doing here? Akihito thought. But Akihito did not have much time to think because of the look that was shot towards him.

One look and Onoda could tell that it was Takaba Akihito who else could look stunning and delicate at the same time. He still remembered Akihito’s strained voice as he cried over the dead girl’s body. Hearing that always put his body into action, that voice was melodious to his hears. His eyes full of lust were directed towards Akihito, who flinched when he felt the gaze. That reaction really turned him own as he felt a bulge in his pants.

Asami heard a whimper and his arm was clutched tighter. He looked to his side to see an Akihito who was shrinking behind him. “Not now Akihito. What is it?” Asami huffed looking almost annoyed. He then turned his focus onto the direction towards which Akihito refused to look.

That ugly idiot who was sitting next to that greasy black haired man during the board meeting, what was he doing here? Why was Akihito so afraid of that man? He shook of Akihito’s hand.

With the loss of support Akihito stumbled and that was not graceful at all. He wondered why Asami was so nasty until he felt a warm hand cover him. Asami had wrapped his hand around Akihito and was now holding him protectively. Akihito looked up at Asami with gratefulness shining in his eyes. Asami pretended not to notice but he could feel that innocent gaze full of gratefulness.

Akihito blushed, this was the first time he actually looked up at Asami Ryuichi, the man he is and not as another piece that needs to be kicked out for boss. He was hot, no denial there, he was smart and arrogant and right now with the lights shining through his hair he looked absolutely spectacular.

The sound of clinking and taps of feet welcomed the pair as they walked into The Sky. The women waltzed along with their partners. The swish of their clothing and the bright masks made everything look so magical.

Akihito stood entranced at the entrance. His eyes widened, he’d never been to such a place before. Asami looked down to see the gleam in Akihito’s eyes as he looked around. He then pulled Akihito to the side and pushed him up against the wall.

“Asami what is the meaning of this.” A blushing Akihito asked as he shrunk against the wall. Akihito looked up to see Asami bend down his lips were a few inches away from Akihito’s. “Nothing, just trust me and close your eyes mi lady.” Asami said. “Bastard.” Akihito said but he did as he was told.

He felt the soft touch of a brush against his lip. Something was being dusted against it. Soon Asami’s voice fluttered around his ears, “Open up now Akihito.”  
Akihito cracked his eyes open to see Asami toss something behind him. “What did you do bastard?” Akihito asked. “Hmm… I am no makeup expert but I felt that this would look good on you.” Asami said while producing a mirror out of nowhere. 

“Wow! Asami, that looks amazing I love it. Where did you find it?” Akihito said as he touched his lips. Those pitch black lips were now dusted with silver glitter and it really did look good on him.

“The limousine.” Asami said shrugging. He then took Akihito’s hand as he walked towards the dance floor.

“Remember Akihito, we have to impress him. Catch his attention in between this crowd. Think you can do it?” Asami asked, smirking.

“I’m up for a good challenge.” Akihito said as everything quietened around them and the music started playing.

Asami held Akihito as if he were a precious possession that was so dear to him. Those gentle touches by Asami made Akihito feel secure. He felt himself losing everything to the song. He followed Asami’s every move but he felt an indescribable feeling within his heart. He felt so loved in Asami’s arms but he knew this was only their job, impress. Even then Akihito could help but feel something.

Asami looked at the graceful figure that twirled in his arms and he was overcome with passion. Akihito was the only thing he could see but he could not loose himself to his infatuation yet. He had a goal to accomplish, not yet, he reminded himself again.

As they gained attention from fellow dancers and party-goers, a certain curtain flickered open and lust filled eyes watched Akihito’s lithe body twirl and its pupils dilated further.  
Asami watched as Akihito twirled for the last time and hung onto him his face flushed and eyes twinkling through the mask. 

Asami could not hold on much longer as he planted a passionate kiss on Akihito’s black lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. do point out to me if i need to change anything.


	8. Resurface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei

Akihito was shell shocked. His lips were now being bitten off by a wild animal in a passionate kiss. He had been dancing until a minutes ago when he’d finally grown tired and hung onto Asami and before he knew it, he was being kissed. He felt like they were long lost lovers, ‘from here on we act Akihito.’ Rang in his head. An inexplicable wave of sorrow and hurt overcame him. This kiss was nothing more than an addition to what they were performing. It did not have any hidden feelings, it was nothing more than pseudo passion that was playing out so well.

What the hell, he Asami had lost himself. Why was he kissing Takaba? Did he just loose his control over himself? Takaba is dangerous. Asami gracefully let go of Takaba and decided to play it off as an act in case he was asked. 

As he let go he looked at Akihito, who for some reason looked sad then suddenly looked indifferent. They took their bows and Asami took a flustered Akihito to one of the private rooms of The Sky.

“Here, catch.” Asami said throwing a bottle of water from the mini fridge towards Akihito. He then grabbed the remote and switched on the AC. “That was so tiring.” Akihito huffed as he removed his heels and plopped onto the bed. 

“That looks painful.” Asami said looking at Akihito’s feet. Those fair feet were now a pink colour. Asami went over to Akihito’s side and started to massage his feet.

“That is so soothing Asami, you might be the first person in Sion to be nice to nice to me, and boss would not like that” Akihito mumbled before closing his eyes, he had fallen asleep already. “Idiot.” Asami said as he traced Akihito’s fair skin, removing the mask off his face and setting it on the nightstand before getting up and splashing water on his face.

“I will come and wake you up in 10 minutes, until then try to stay out of trouble.” With that Asami walked towards the open door of room. For some reason, Asami felt uneasy leaving the room but he shook his head and walked away. 

The ticking of the clock, filled the room. The curtain fluttered open, the table moved a bit, the sound of footsteps filled the room. Akihito moved onto his side and threw his head back, he was felling hot.

He felt something creeping across his body so he shuffled a bit but he did not open his eyes. He heard a rip and opened his eyes shocked.

“Onoda, what the fuck.” Akihito scream. His eyes widened at Onoda who was above him with a hungry gleam in his eye, he was actually salivating. Akihito looked down at himself, his clothes were ripped to shreds. Only his evening gloves remained on his body. He looked absolutely terrified as he turned to look back at Onoda.

“The director will kill you, you idiot. Did he not tell you to not touch me? How dare you?” Akihito asked, panic rising as he tried to shake of Onoda. But how much ever he tried, he could not, Onoda had a death grip and was not letting him go.

“Director, so you still have not figured out, huh. You still do not know what is wrong with the director. That director will never come back.” Onoda said maniacally before biting Akihito’s shoulder and molesting his nipples. “Aaaahhhhh….. Someone help me. Asami you idiot.” Akihito cried out painfully. What was Onoda saying? Where was Asami? Who would help him?  
\-------------------------------------------------

Asami was holding a glass of champagne, when he heard a scream crying for help and… his name? “Akihito” Asami said, as he ran towards the room pushing everything out of his way. He knew he shouldn’t have left Akihito. What the hell was he thinking, he really needed a breather after everything that happened. But that itch of premonition he was feeling he ignored he would never forgive himself for that. If anything happened to Akihito today because of himself, everything could be deterred.

He pushed the door open and was welcomed with the view of a limp Akihito under that disgusting man he had seen outside. His clothes were ripped to shreds and they littered the floor. He took the closest thing which happened to be a cloth hanger. Without even thinking he kicked Onoda off Akihito and knocked him out with the fists and hanger. He ran to the fallen Akihito. 

They had not foreseen this event happening. He bundled Akihito in his arms and traced a finger over the teeth marks that littered him. “Ai… Ai.” Sobbed Akihito as he held onto Asami.  
“Ai I never meant that. Someone tell her that, somebody stop her.” Akihito sobbed louder and then he broke down.

Seeing Onoda seemed to have revived a traumatic experience for Akihito. Whoever Ai was she had something to do with this whole affair. Asami did not even think twice before he called Kirishima and told him to arrive as soon as possible.

Inspector Harrison could be impressed later, he thought as he looked at the trembling Akihito in his arms. “No Akihito, she is fine, go rest now, close your eyes. Nothing will haunt you when I am here.” Asami mumbled as he pressed kisses to Akihito’s cheeks and forehead. 

Akihito immediately quietened and started sleeping like a baby, Asami left him on the bed and searched the drawers. He found a towel and that was the only thing in there, thankfully it was a bath towel. He wrapped Akihito into the towel and ran towards a less crowded exit of The Sky.

Kirishima stood outside the exit. As soon as he saw Asami he ran towards him followed by Suoh, the director’s guard. That brat Akihito, why did he always cause problems?

Asami handed Akihito over to Suoh as Kirishima touched Akihito feeling him for wounds. “What happened Asami sama?” Kirishima asked.

“I don’t know. I just let him rest for a few minutes and before I knew it, he is about to be raped by that idiot from the board meeting. ” Asami said.

“Mitsugu Onoda, that guy has always had his sights on Takaba.” The silent Suoh said. Before Asami could reply a lean waiter tugged at his sleeve.

“Inspector would like to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.  
i was listening to the untamed fmv's while i was working on this years and there really are some great FMV's out there like saturn from earl hatter. everyone should really go check it out.


	9. Black Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters of viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei

“Ai, AI. NO! STOP HIM.” Akihito screamed stretching his hands but he felt nothing. He started to panic but before he could do something rash he felt two large hands cover his. 

“Asami. What are you doing here?” Akihito asked on the verge of breaking down again. “You are in my room. Are you ready to tell me why you are here at Sion? Or who Ai is and how she is related to Onoda?” Asami said straightforwardly.

“No Asami, not now and why should I tell you my secret when you are here to obviously take the director down?” Akihito asked back, turning his head and refusing to look at Asami.

“Akihito you already know so much then are you still here because of Onoda?” Asami asked turning Akihito’s head towards himself.

“How did you?” Akihito asked, finding his secrets laid about before him terrified Akihito. “I would be an idiot if I didn’t guess it by now. What did Onoda do? Maybe I could help you.”

Akihito remembered the times he choose to ignore Ai, the times he felt love that only a sister could give him and the time he watched her save herself only to die doing it. Onoda was responsible for everything that disrupted his whole life and now he was back to destroy it again.

“No, not yet I really can’t tell you everything now” Akihito said shaking his head. Asami could not be trusted completely yet, nobody could, not even Kou.

“Well then Akihito let me take you out just to forget everything that happened yesterday.” Asami said getting up and walking to the door. “WAIT! Asami do you mean out of Sion, no way I have never been out for leisure in like 3 years. My apartment, the movies and supermarkets everything is in here. Sion is pretty much like a city why would you go out?” Akihito asked, looking extremely confused.

“Exactly. Come and take a look outside Sion. There is a world outside Sion’s Black door you know.” Asami said. “But the director would never let me out of the Black door unless it is for business.” Akihito said.

“I will convince the director, nah I have more authority here anyways. So meet you at 5 at the main fountain.” Asami said, walking out without waiting for a reply.  
Akihito sat on his bed dumbstruck. This man had already taken his claim over Sion, no doubt. Akihito again felt that he was a potential threat that should be known   
to the Agency. Fine I will tell Jon today after I return Akihito thought. Then he felt that nagging feeling again, what was truly wrong with the director? Akihito did not like the Director because he was a massive pervert and made Akihito do all sorts of shit but he was good to Akihito. He gave him a home and he was the only chance at gaining the respect of Boss. For Boss Akihito could do anything. Boss had been there for him whenever he needed somebody, after Ai died Boss was the only one there for him. His loyalty would never waver. But what happened to Harrison? Akihito thought setting an alarm for 4 and going back to bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The main reception hall, Sion 4: 45 pm

“Akihito.” Asami said welcoming him, “Let’s go out.” With that Asami grabbed Akihito and walked towards the exit. Akihito looked at Asami, he looked so… casual. It was so different from his 3 piece suits and gelled hair. Right now he looked like he was on a holiday and Aki loved it.

The black doors opened and the guards took a look at their cards and let them out.

Akihito raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. “I want to go to the park and get ice cream first, I guess.”

“Hmm… how about we go shopping as well. Let’s get you a new look and its getting cold, so we’ll get you some coats.” Asami said checking the time. Then Asami and Akihito made their way to the park.

It had been a long time since Akihito had taken a walk outside Sion and right now he felt like he could breathe. He decided to forget all the different burdens he carried around but he did wonder if he would ever get rid of all of them. But if he did then what would happen to Asami? Akihito had to admit that he did get struck by Asami. After all Asami had been the only person to genuinely take care and worry about him. But the Agency was his everything, all that he had ever given himself to.

Deciding to forget everything Akihito started running like wild through the park startling the many people enjoying their evening. Akihito came to rest at one of the many playgrounds in the park. He stared at the distance. He looked at the happy families and slides full of kids. All of them were fighting with each other it was rather fun to watch. He remembered the time Ai, Kou, Takato and himself played till late night. Now he couldn’t do that, huh, who said he couldn’t? Akihito asked himself turning to climb up a slide. Before he could climb another rung and cause a traffic jam on the toddlers slide, he felt two hands wrap around his waist.

“Asami let me go! I want to play on the slide and the seesaw. Who said I can’t? Let me go or I am going to bite.” Akihito screamt, flailing in Asami’s arms and baring his teeth. The patrons of the park stared at them, giving them the stinky eye. “Be a good boy and you will get ice cream.” Asami coaxed. With that Akihito gave up struggling, he got down and ran towards a cart selling ice cream.

“I want chocolate with chocolate Hershey syrup and sprinkles.” He declared, standing in front of the cart like he owned it. Asami handed the cone over to him and he eagerly ran off with it.

Asami huffed, this was like babysitting but Akihito was cute and if this continued he could sneak a kiss somewhere. No, no way, that would be like kissing a minor if he is in that state. With that he walked over to an Akihito who was currently getting chocolate all over his face.

“Here. Let me do that.” Asami said taking a tissue and wiping off the mess Akihito had made on his face. As soon as he was done Akihito ran to find more trouble. 

After stopping Akihito from falling off the jungle gym, stopping him from jumping into the canal, buying him a stuffed doraemon and chasing him twice around the park, Asami for the first time in his life felt exhausted. He collapsed onto a bench by the sidewalk and watched the hyperactive Akihito, who had just gotten his hands a camera from god knows where, clicking away at the sunset and other pretty sights.

“Hey you! Give that back.” A chubby old man said, stumbling towards Akihito. Oh shit, here we go again, I think I know the camera’s origin, Asami thought as he forced himself to get up and walk towards Akihito. “Akihito, give the camera back to him. Look here, don’t misbehave so much or I won’t take you out again.” Asami said, trying to snatch the camera back.

“No, no, no, no, no, this camera does not belong to him. I am just clicking pictures as compensation when I give the camera back. My mother once said that my photos are worth millions.” Akihito said proudly.

“Uh.. Uh. I guess millions in her eyes, boy. Now give it back to me and I will hand it over to the police.” With that Asami snatched the camera from Akihito and grabbed him with his free hand and ran.

Today Asami learnt that however fit he was, he was going to have to catch up on the work out he was missing. After turning in the camera, Asami took Akihito to eat. With Akihito in charge of food they ended up eating outside with readymade food on the go, so that Takaba could enjoy the night life from a distance. But Asami had to admit, it was pretty, especially the entity next to him, whose hair shined in the moonlight.

Asami stared at Akihito for a good while, until he finally threw his caution to the wind and kissed him. He kissed Aki gently and passionately. But with Asami winning over Akihito the kiss got wild and hungry pretty fast. Asami let his food lay forgotten as he grabbed Akihito’s hair and kept him firmly locked under his lips. He caught Akihito’s moans and whimpers under his lips as he smiled into the kiss.

The kiss Akihito shared with Asami left him flustered, he broke the kiss and stared at the distance, blushing like crazy. Does Asami like him? Akihito blushed deeper. Akihito buried his head in his hands. To forget everything and distract himself he asked Asami he asked, “What happened with Harrison?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
